


Lazy Sunday

by SARA_CAP



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SARA_CAP/pseuds/SARA_CAP
Summary: Dean and Castiel spend a lazy Sunday morning, enjoying each other and having a heart to heart over Dean's nightmares.





	Lazy Sunday

Dean was in that warm limbo between sleep and consciousness, but he was vaguely aware of his fingers being pressed and manipulated. He forced his eyes to open and blink. As the fogginess from sleep began to dissipate, he was aware of a form next to him. He tilted his neck and a smile of amused confusion came over his face. Castiel was lying next to him and meticulously playing with his fingers.

"I've always found these appendages fascinating," Cas said, his already deep voice taking on a rasp. "Seven billion people use these for absolutely everything. How do you manipulate them? How do you use them without fumbling everything you touch?"

"I love your stupid early morning questions." Dean murmured and rolled over onto Cas, slipping his hand onto Cas' hip. Their individual intertwined hands rested on Dean's cheek as they kissed.

"Morning," whispered Cas.

"Not too tired from last night?" Dean asked, grinning.

"I'm an angel," said Cas. "I don't get tired under any circumstances nor do I sleep. Thought you would know by now,"

"You can never just play along with me, can you?" asked Dean. When he kissed Cas again, he tried to channel all his passion from the night before into it. Cas seemed to be thinking the same thing because he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and pulled him further into him. Dean's hands slid over Cas' hips and abdomen, his fingers brushing over the skin he already knew so well.

When they finally separated, Cas' fingers stayed entwined in Dean's hair. 

"I can tell that you certainly aren't tired." 

He lazily propped himself up on his elbow. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good," Dean said, rolling back onto his side, lazily rubbing his eyes.

Cas forced a smile on his face, even though he knew Dean was lying. But he knew better than to confront Dean about it. So instead, he reached over and began flicking Dean's hair out of his eyes.

"So... what are your plans for today?" he asked.

"I don't know," Dean replied. "Sammy's not back from his run and there hasn't been a lot of activity as far as we can see. Maybe.... we could.... just do nothing?"

Cas let his head fall to the pillow. "I would like that."

"Then it's settled." Dean opened his arm, inviting Cas to crawl into his side. Cas gladly complied, laying his head on Dean's chest as his boyfriend put his arm around him. The pair remained in relative silence, safe in each other's arms. But Cas' mind was racing. How was he supposed to bring this up? 

"Dean.... are you sure you slept well last night?"

Dean looked down at Cas. "Yeah.... why?"

"Well.... you were calling out in your sleep last night. I couldn't tell what you were saying, but I heard my name mentioned a few times."

Cas felt Deans' muscles tense under his fingers. He tentatively looked up to gauge Dean's expression and was not surprised to see the latter's face hard and set.

"Also.... uh... when we were intimate last night, I might have.... definitely felt a wetness on my neck that had nothing to do with sweat...."

"Cas, stop, please...." Dean said. He removed his arm from around his boyfriend to scrub it across his face.

"I'm... I'm sorry," Cas said, raising himself back up. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright,"

Dean looked over at Cas, his face softening. "I'm not angry. I just.... I don't know..."

Cas reached over and took Dean's hand. "You don't have to tell me until you're ready... or if ever. I just...thought I'd bring it up."

Dean smiled and touched Cas' hand to his lips. 

"I appreciate that you care. You're right. I didn't sleep well last night. Or the past three nights. It's just been just... nightmare after nightmare."

"Were they about me?" Cas asked.

"They were. I don't know where they came from but... it was losing you. Highlights edition,"

Cas' eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Leviathans, purgatory, Naomi, April, the Mark and how I...." Dean's voice broke and he averted his gaze. Cas squeezed his hand, in response.

"You're one of the most important people in my life.... and we've been through everything. And I'm always afraid that one day I'm gonna wake up and.... you won't be there. Or worst, there'll be a b...."

Cas pulled Dean in a crushing embrace before he could finish. Dean returned the embrace, allowing the film of tears in his eyes to spill over his lids.

"You carry this guilt and fear around with you. I barely understand how you're still standing upright."

"I need you, Cas," Dean murmured into his boyfriend's shoulder. "I need you so much."

He pulled away from Dean to look into his eyes. The pain in those beautiful green eyes.... no human should have to shoulder that. He pressed a kiss to Dean's lips and forehead.

"I will NEVER leave you. You mean far too much to me to let you go that easily."

Dean hastily wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and nodded. "So much for a lazy Sunday. Instead, I give you a chick flick moment."

"A welcome reminder that you're not a machine," Castiel replied. 

Dean let out a small laugh and passed his hand through his hair.

"If you're still willing, the morning is far from over. We can still do nothing." Cas said.

"Yeah, for sure," Dean answered softly, lying back down on the bed. He reached over to the bedside table for the remote, but stopped mid-way when he felt Cas' body mold around him.

"I love you, Dean Winchester. And, as long as it is in my power, I promise that I will fight by your side."

"I love you too, Castiel," said Dean, pointing the remote at the TV. He put the remote back on the desk and settled back into his boyfriend's arms. Despite the nightmares plaguing him, he allowed himself this rare moment of repose: enjoying this lazy Sunday with the love of his life.


End file.
